


Hora Noctis ("At Night")

by goldenwonder



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Immortality, Vampires, Witches, a night out, just couple things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwonder/pseuds/goldenwonder
Summary: Rey and Ben Solo have been soulmates for years. They're like any other couple; they go out, they have fun, and they love eachother deeply.Only difference?They're immortal.But that doesn't stop them from acting as normal as possible. Every couple has it's bumps in the road, right?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Hora Noctis ("At Night")

Rey walked inside, closing the door behind her as she took off her sunhat. Turning to the dark room before her, she walked across the room and knocked on the coffin as she passed. 

“Wake up, dear! It’s time to get up!” she calls, setting the cooler on the table and waves her hand, turning on the light above. The warm light illuminates the small apartment, and she sets down her bag, taking out the photos. She hears the coffin scrape open, and Ben groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Must you be so loud? It’s barely 6…” he says, glancing at the electric alarm clock on the side table. Opening the cooler, she took out two blood packets and walks over to him, sitting down inside the coffin, her legs hanging over the side. Handing him the blood packets, he connected a translucent tube and began to gulp it down.

“I got up early to take some photos. I took some of the sunset, see?” she explains, turning the photos to him. He leans forward a bit over her shoulder, looking down on them. His heart yearned to see the orange and pink sky with his own eyes, not just through Rey’s pictures. 

“I took some photos of people on the beach, too. The style is changing… again.” she said, showing him pictures of people along the beach and walking down the pier. She looked to him as he studied the pictures, and pushed his hair back.

“I think it’s time for another haircut.” she said, and he swatted her hand away, opening up the other blood packet. 

“Give it a few more days. Besides, I don’t trust you from last time.” he quips, and she frowns, hitting him lightly as he smirked. Looking back at the pictures, he saw some others of the sights during the day, like little shops and works of art in little pop-up tents. This was one of the few times he envied her, that she got to walk about outside in the sun, with normal people. He would give anything to feel the sun again without burning to a crisp. 

Rey looked upon her partner’s face with pity, seeing how his eyes expressed longing at the photos she held. 

“I promise i’ll keep searching. As long as I’m alive, I'll never stop looking for a way.” she said, and he looked at her with a light smile, pushing her hair to the side lightly, holding it back.

“I know. It’s alright.” he says, and she smiles softly before standing up and he climbs out, stretching his arms. “Was that fresh?” he questions, gesturing to the cooler. She shakes her head,

“No, Will told me it was a day old. I’ll try harder next time.” she said, and he shook his head, walking to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, taking out a new shirt.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take what I can get at this point.” he chuckles, and pulls off his nightshirt, setting it to the side as he pulled on the t-shirt.

“You know they don’t wear these anymore.” Rey says, picking up the nightshirt. He pushes his hair back, and sighs. 

“So what? Old habits die hard. I think they’re comfortable, anyway.” he said, turning to her and raised his hands in questioning. She nods, signaling he looked fine. He had to trust Rey’s judgement, as usual; after all, he couldn’t see himself in mirrors anymore. 

Rey set the nightshirt in the drawer, and opened another as she took out a change of clothes for the night. Stepping behind the wooden room divider, she changed as Ben stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Nearly 130 years after becoming soulmatches, he found it amusing that Rey still found it inappropriate to undress in front of him. He supposed it was the old ways they both knew; and Rey knew them even older still. 

After Rey dressed, they looked ready to blend into the nightlife crowd of New York City. Rey’s short dress and Ben’s long hair made them look like a picturesque “hipster” couple (Rey had to explain the terminology to him… again.) Locking up the apartment, they headed down the stairs to find a happy haunt for the night.

“Any word from Finn?” Ben questions, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked, trying to appear more casual. She shakes her head,

“No, still dark. I thought he’d be around by now.” she said, putting her hands on the strap of her over-the-shoulder bag. She looks at him, “Where would you like to go tonight? We can go back to Lando’s, they had pretty good margaritas. But I think we should check out that jazz cantina, at least for one night. I know it’s not your favorite, but…” she suggests, and he sighs, finally giving in to this damn jazz cantina she wanted to go to.

“Fine. Fine, we can go to that jazz place or whatnot.” he said, and slung an arm around her neck, pulling her close. She grins in triumph, and raises her hand to press against his arm.

“I think you’ll like it. Lots of creeps go there, so you might find something fresh.” she said, and he perked up a bit at that, burying his face into her hair for a kiss. 

“Mm, I like your talking.” he chuckles, and Rey felt her heartbeat fast at his laughter. Even now, it still makes her feel giddy inside. 

“Just look for a fedora or a neckbeard. Those are always the worst. Do you want me to help you find someone?” she offers, remembering the last few times they both cornered some creeps with team effort. They made quite the pair.

But, Ben frowns, and shakes his head. 

“No, no, I just want you to have fun. Anybody that comes up to bother you is gonna have a word with me.” he said, glancing around as they continued walking. Nightlife was already in full swing, with groups of frat guys stumbling across the streets, and girls in tight sparkly dresses trying to catch cabs. Older adults bustled past, trying to get home before it got too crazy on the streets. 

“Suit yourself. You know I always get the good ones, though.” she said with a smile. He rolls his eyes, and they stopped at the crosswalk. A group of trust fund pretty-boys hung out on the street corner, leering at any woman that walked past. Ben tried his best to ignore them, but he could feel their attention shift to Rey. She didn’t seem to notice, or care, but that didn’t matter to him. 

“Hey, legs! How about you come over here for a good time!” one of them shouts. 

“I bet those titties  _ bounce,  _ man! Check them out-”

Ben nearly turned, but Rey held fast to him. They shared a look and he realized she did in fact notice them, but she gave him a warning look and tugged his arm back around her shoulders. He held her close, glaring over at the guys. The light flashed the ‘walk’ sign, and he and Rey hurried across the way.

“You really must control your temper.” she said as they slowed down. He sighs, feeling his body become less rigid. 

“I try. But every time, they just-”

“I know. But that’s how cruel men act. You can’t kill them all, dear. It’s quite literally impossible, since there will always be men like that.” she says, and he looks down.

“But not me.” he says lightly, and she looks to him with a smile.

“No, not you. You’re one of the good ones.” 

* *

Sitting up in the armchair, Ben flipped through the morning paper as Rey bustled around him, getting last minute things ready before they were off to bed.

Rey folded some clothes, putting them in the giant dresser and cleaned up the table. He could never understand her spurt of energy before bedtime, but he supposed it was a good way to keep house clean.

As Rey walked past, she glanced at his hair that fell over the edge of the chair a bit. Pausing, she lifted a hand and touched the top of his head lightly. His eyes raised from the newspaper at the touch, but he slowly relaxed when she threaded her fingers through it. Running her fingertips through his hair, he leaned back as she added her other hand. It was exquisite what a little scalp massage could do for you.

Rey hovered over his upturned face, pulling his hair over the edge. About three inches could be taken off, maybe more. 

“Won’t you let me cut your hair?” She whispers, and his eyes shoot open. He gives her a cross look, thick eyebrows furrowing.

“You’re impossible.” He said, sitting up. She rolls her eyes,

“You haven’t had a haircut in 30 years, and it shows! At least let me use magic this time, I promise it’ll be easier.” She said, and he folded the newspaper, setting it aside.

“Something makes me feel like that won’t be better.” He says, taking out a blood packet from the mini fridge and downing it swiftly. Better not go to bed with an empty stomach, after all.

Rey tiptoed over to him, and put her arms around his waist as he turned away from her.

“My magic is much more sturdy than my hands. You know that.” She said, glancing up at him. She couldn’t see his face, but she could feel his shoulders tighten, and his heart began to race a little. She hid her smirk in his back, and he finally turns to her.

“Will it make you happy?” He says exasperatingly, and she nods. He looks down at her, her amber eyes sparkling with pleas and pity. He even saw her hands move to a prayer position and he took them in his own, lowering them to her sides.

“Fine, Fine. But don’t make me look like a fool.” He said with a warning tone, and she grins, clapping her hands as a chair materialized and scissors and razors appeared on the side table. She gestured down and he shakes his head, sitting deftly as a barber's cape surrounds him.

“Where’d you even get this?” He questions as she began to brush his hair. She shrugs,

“Let’s just say I’ve been preparing for a while.” She said, combing his hair out until it was smooth as silk. He sighs, staring at the empty mirror of Rey flirting around seemingly nothing except a black mass. He truly did have to give her all his trust, and he had to hope she knew what she was doing.

She look to the back of his head, tilting her head to the side. She turned his head this way and that, and he felt she was more so scrutinizing him than cutting his hair. He was just about to make a comment when scissors began to snip. Snip after snip, and hair began to fall. Rey walked around him with an attentive expression, much like an artist watching their art form into one. He isn’t sure how much she cuts off, but his neck finally feels a slight draft, and he knows it’s short. It actually feels nice, but he only wonders what the hell Rey was up to this time.

She walks in front of him, inspecting both sides, and he finally sees her face relax. She grins, pushing his hair back and then messing it up to flatten it back again. She nods at her handiwork, standing straight and fetching her enchanted mirror, and handing it to him. He raised it up, and the shimmer faded to a clear picture of him with his new haircut.

“How do you like it?” Rey questions, and he could hear the nervous edge in her voice. He runs a hand through his hair, and breathes lightly. 

“Is it too much?” She questions, and he shakes his head, smiling lightly at this seemingly new man before him. It was actually quite nice, with his hair having some wave and curl to it now. And she kept it mercifully long enough to where it covered his ears. 

“No.” He says, and set the mirror down as it faded away, and took off the barber’s cape. He picked up the razor, and went to the bathroom as Rey cleaned up the rest. She glanced over to the bathroom door, hearing the water run periodically, and wondered if he was just shaving his entire head to be rid of it all.

Changing into a thin night dress, she took out his night shirt that he always wore and lay it over the top of the coffin. She didn’t even hear him exit the bathroom and stand behind her.

“How do I look?” She turned at his voice, and his appearance elicited a light gasp from her, putting her hand over her mouth. Gone was the facial hair that swallowed his face, now clean shaven. He looked handsome, and it made her insides turn in circles.

“It’s… you look…” She said, reaching up and touching his smooth cheek lightly. It was something she didn’t think she’d see so soon, and she was awestruck.

“Must be nice to render you speechless.” He chuckles, and she smiles. 

“So, you like the hair?”

“Love it. I think I need to explore a new look, anyway.” He said with a smile, and pushed her hair back, holding it behind her ear.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He questions, and she hesitates.

“But, your coffin, in the morning-“

“I’m confident you made the rooms light-proof. Do you want me to stay with you?” He questions, and she opened her mouth then shut it, nodding vigorously. He smiles, and kisses her temple lightly as he scooped up his nightshirt.

“I’ll also start by wearing something else to bed.” He said, and she raised an eyebrow.

“How about nothing at all?” She quips, and he chuckles lowly, following her to the bed.

“Getting brave, are we?” He says, pulling off his shirt, and shrugging off his pants. She scooted to the side, folding her legs up.

“Well, it’s not everyday that you lay with me. Not anymore.” She said, and he crawled onto the bed, moving over her until she laid on her back, facing up at him.

“Then it’s high time we do it more often.” He said, and she smiles, putting her arm on his chest, then around his neck.

“Couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a guilty pleasure of mine I had just sitting in my archive. Would anyone be interested in more? I'd love to know :))  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -K


End file.
